Forum:Fanon notability
Yeah I agree with what you guys are saying but instead of just one page for all fanon maybe make a page for all the abridged series and then make another page for all the fan made movies etc. Cory Jaynes (talk) 03:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I've been wondering what to say in this thread for a while now, and I think I like Jedi's idea best. Some things can have their own page (The Hero of Time for example was kind of a big thing and even got Nintendo's attention, which is quite a feet), while other things can be presented in list form. I like the idea of doings list for the abridged series and fan games, and the other things we can leave with their own pages (I'm also open to further listifying suggestion if someone thinks it's a good idea). If the youtube series go into list form, I think it'd then be fine to just add whatever seems popular rather than worrying about which is the most popular or making a specific view count cutoff. Also, I think there should be a category for fanon, which would remove some of the need for a comprehensive fanon list page. I think that discussion fits better here though.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Revisiting :Let's consider what we have if we're going to put everything onto one page. Right now, we have The Hero of Time, The Legend of Neil, AWLD's Abridged Series (OoT and MM), Jadusable, various fan games, and...I feel like I'm missing something. In any case, there isn't a whole lot. Putting everything one one page may not be such a bad idea, though adding things over time may make this a problem in the long run. I still think making separate pages for everything (like we already have) allows us to go into more detail, though I like the idea of putting the Abridged stuff into lists since those, unlike other projects, need little more than a plot summary (it's not like there's a ton of development or critical reception to deal with). I think we should do the same thing with fan games. So, roughly two years and I've got a decent idea on how we can go about this: :While it will get some users joining just to add fanon content, we could about them creating a new namespace just for Fanon. I honestly can't think of a name for the namespace besides "Fanon" but clearly we'd have to get something better. We would have to create a policy for adding information to that namespace and I'm pretty sure that we can make it so that when you create a page in that namespace you will get a message alerting you to the policy. I think this would be a far better idea, and of course, we will have to have a discussion for what should be added and what shouldn't, but I find this idea to actually be helpful. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:16, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Shouldn't we apply for the namespace right now then, so we'll get it approximately nine months from now? --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:22, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::It looks like we pretty much already have the pages organized as we described them, except the abridged series. The abridged series have kind of gone out of style as far as I know, and I question whether they're still notable. Anyway, as for your suggestion, let's give it a shot. Do we call the new namespace "Fan works" or "Fan media", or something like that? That's the best I can come up with right now. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:01, March 2, 2013 (UTC) This sounds like a great idea to me. I like Fan Media as the main space name. I'd say the notability should be based on popularity by view count (for videos. Fan games and other things would be a lot harder to determine what is notable). Oni Link 23:47, March 2, 2013 (UTC)